


do you trust me?

by bazaroff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Bondage exploration, Cum feeding, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't hesitate to ask me for additional tags, Edging, F/M, Masterbation, May have watched that scene from 365 one too many times, Mind the Tags, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spreader Bar Kink Fic, Spreader Bars, Temperature Play, Trust exercises, safe words, voyerism, you know the one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazaroff/pseuds/bazaroff
Summary: House Dadam Kink Collection: S is for Spreader Bars.Her attention was occupied with the velvet kisses traveling up her calf, and she paid no attention when her arms met resistance as she stretched them overhead.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection





	do you trust me?

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the filthiest thing i've ever written. So here's to me to stop second guessing and just yeeting it into the world. Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> A million thanks once again to my amazing beta and smutbutler mentor @dyadinbloom and thank you to my Highway to Hel gals for the endless support. Xoxo
> 
> This is the [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/47cvdvfCKN8SYOz2NMBoeA) I had on repeat as I wrote!

Light pinpricks tickled across her ankle, nerves stimulated by someone dragging lips across the skin, teeth nipping before pressing kisses. The tickle of breath gave her chills, and she let herself begin to stretch, lips curling up at the blissful feeling. She slid her fingertips over the silky sheets, clutching at the soft material as she arched her back off the bed. Releasing the tension, she fell back, allowing herself to be enveloped in the downy duvet. Her attention was occupied with the velvet kisses traveling up her calf, and she paid no attention when her arms met resistance as she stretched them overhead. Long, slender fingers encircled her ankle, calluses rough against the porcelain of her skin. 

The bite of leather tightening on her skin replaced the delicate echoes of his touch, the sudden shift startled Rey, coercing her body to regain consciousness. As a reflex, coiled and ready to strike, her body jolted up to meet the threat, only to have her breath stolen as she was torn back down by the binds wrapped around each wrist and leading to the opposite posts at the headboard. She whimpered with fear, eyes dancing between the two restraints, pulling loosely at them to test their strength. The feeling of fingertips trailing up her thigh forced her attention to return to whomever was working her body from below.

Frantic eyes softened a bit when her brain triggered recognition. She cursed her instincts, fight or flight, always on edge; wishing her body would recognize she was safe within his home. 

Though her fear had lifted, her heart still raced with eagerness and anticipation at the realization that not only her hands were bound. She allowed herself to roll one ankle tentatively, but Ben reached for her, stilling it before she could move too much. 

He clucked his tongue, calling Rey’s attention to his face. The bar restraining her was unfamiliar, but not uncomfortable, leather no longer biting at her skin. 

“I wouldn’t do that quite yet. Gotta stay still for me, kitten.” His lips began to curl up in a devious smirk. 

Rey let out a nervous chuckle, fighting the urge to move. “Ben, what is this? What are you doing?”

He ignored her question, lazily continuing to trail gentle kisses along the skin of her calf. When his lips reached her knee, he raised his eyes to lock with hers. The auburn hue was almost eclipsed in black, his arousal evident. 

“Do you trust me, sweetheart?” 

The five words wound her tight, hands above her beginning to tremble with anticipation. “Yes.” The word came out clipped.

“Yes _what_ , Rey?” His tone was authoritative, leaving no room for error on her part.

“Yes, sir.”

“And do you remember your safe words?” She gave him a nod in response, throat too tight to answer. He clucked his tongue once more, and she let out a whimper, spurred on by his disappointment. His breath was tickling at her skin, sending shivers up her spine, body squirming beneath him. Ben’s grip dug into her hips, forcing her body to still. “I need to hear you say them, Rey.”

She swallowed and cleared her throat, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. “Red and yellow.” She tried to sound confident, but flinched when her voice cracked as she spoke. 

He didn’t seem to mind, lips curling up further. “Good girl.” 

Her breath caught, mewling when he suddenly dropped his head between her legs, his tongue aggressively tracing a path from cunt to clit. It was over as soon as it had started, and Rey let out a small whine when he shifted his weight, pulling back to sit in his heels before removing himself from the bed. 

His gaze never moved from where it was locked on hers. Reaching an arm overhead, he wraps his fingers slowly around the canopy, knuckles whiting out. Rey watched as the muscles of his chest rippled with the movement before dropping her gaze to where his other hand fell. 

He was naked, apart from the black briefs clinging tight to his skin, bulge straining to be released. Rey watched as he began to palm himself through the material, her eyes narrowing into slits as he teased her, him knowing full well just how much she enjoyed having his cock buried down her throat. _The fucking bastard._ She felt her core throb, fighting to clench around anything, but there was no relief to be found. She squirmed, whimpering in hope that he would take pity on her. Rey wriggled more, pushing herself up the bed with one foot, excitement building when she felt a cuff loosen at her wrist, but she halted her advances when she heard a ratcheting sound. Her eyes went wide, gaze snapping down to the offending object, legs now locked further apart. 

She narrowed her eyes again, pulling at an ankle to hear the same sound, the bar extending another inch. Her breath escaped her, anxiety blazing forward once more as she realized her predicament. She raised her gaze slowly to his. The smirk was gone, replaced with a knowing and mischievous smile. 

Ben raised his other arm overhead, biceps flexing as she watched him fight for his own control. _Good._ He regarded her carefully, eyes traveling from cunt to chest before lifting further to meet her stare, crooked smile still strong.

“Ben--”

“You know your safe words, Rey. Are you going to use them?” 

Her jaw tightened, resolute. “No.”

He gave a nod, stepping back, one foot after the other, never dropping her gaze. “Then be a good little thing, and hush.” 

Rey licked her lip and watched as his eyes darted to the movement. She felt like prey, caught in a trap, predator closing in, despite each step he made further from her. Her body was preparing for his next assault. Legs already set far enough apart to welcome his broad form tucking between them. She imagined him moving to sweep her calves over his shoulders as he buried his face in her heat. 

The thought made her itch with need, body begging for attention. She fought the urge to move. Goosebumps began to rise on her skin, uncertain as to whether it was due to the open air nipping at her skin or her own arousal. Rey knew her own eyes were eclipsed in obsidian, body slicking itself in preparation.

Her brow furrowed in confusion moments later, as Ben’s calves hit the sofa, taking a seat across from the bed. He sunk into the plush linen, draping one arm across the back, though her attention was focused on the other. Rey watched as he brought his other hand down, reaching to remove his length from his briefs, standing erect, thick and red, begging for her to give it the attention it deserved. Rey swallowed tightly, watching as Ben began to palm himself. He pulled his long fingers up and down his length, eyes only leaving hers when they moved to glimpse her core. Rey knew how wet she must look. 

She dragged her knees up, planting her feet on the bed, careful not to pull them further apart. Pulling her knees together, she tried to roll her hips. Everything was aching, screaming for her own release. She began to work herself, feeling the rise in heat, and she allowed her head to fall back against the pillow, eyes fluttering shut. 

She could hear Ben working himself across the room, soft pants of breath mingling with her own coos. She canted her hips more, desperately climbing, trying to reach the summit. She shifted her leg to gain more leverage, not even caring when she heard the bar lock further apart. She was so close; everything was tightening.

“Stop.”

Rey’s eyes snapped open; tilting her head on the pillow, she peeked around her legs to meet his dark ones across the room. Body stilling, she felt tears leak out from the corner of her eyes as the tension began to ebb away, frustrated and unsatisfied. 

His voice was rough as he continued to work himself. “Only good girls get to cum, Rey.”

Rey rolled her head back up to look at the ceiling, clenching her eyes tight as she felt the tears roll back down the side of her face and into her hair. 

“Will you be a good girl for me?”

“Yes, sir.” It came out weak, fighting not to sob.

His voice came out gentler, a question rather than a command. “Can you open your knees for me, sweetheart?” He knew she was reaching a limit, still a little scared himself to push her all the way. She was new to being submissive, everything in her body screaming to fight, overpowered by her desire to please him. 

She let the change and tenderness wash over her for a moment. Composing herself, she let the words come out more confidently. “Yes, sir,” and let her knees fall to either side of her body, opening herself up to him. 

Ben was still seated. Elbows on knees, hands clasped as he leaned forward. Rey took in his relaxed form as he began to fidget with the band wrapped around the finger on his left hand. She admired him as he did the same to her, his cock still erect against his abdomen as he sat. She could barely see from where she was strapped, but she caught the faint glisten of precum forming at the head. She wanted nothing more than to crawl across the room to kneel before him as she swiped her tongue across to capture it. 

Rey tilted her head in question, waiting for him to begin again, and it was all he needed. He took a deep breath, eyes locking on hers as he leaned back and began to work himself once more. 

He was her Erebus: the personification of darkness himself. Inky tresses and dark eyes full of intensity as he gazed upon her supine form. She watched him as his breaths became labored, eyes falling as he slowly brought himself to the brink he had denied her moments ago. Rey was hypnotized at his movements as his fingers made quick work. He released with a grunt and she huffed, disappointed at the waste, creamy spend pooling over the hand that still cupped him, cum leaking through the crevices formed by his fingers.

Ben heard her release the little puff of air, peeking one eye open to glance at her again. Her face must’ve been a sight, because he cracked a smile before closing it again. “Do you want a taste, kitten?” He chuckled.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at his question. _As if that wasn’t obvious._ Letting her eyes fall back to him she found him scowling at her. _Shit, he probably didn’t like that._ She watched as his eye twitched, obviously perturbed.

“Well?”

Rey licked her lower lip and swallowed hard. Nodding to his question, “Yes, Ben, I want to taste you.” 

He sighed, rising from the couch to walk over to the head of the bed where she was still bound. Gazing down upon her, he let his clean hand cup her face to hold it still, other hand rising to swipe his thumb across her lower lip. Rey let her tongue dart out to wipe across it and capture the finger before he had a chance to remove it. She allowed her cheeks to cave in, pulling the digit deeper in, until she had cleaned it of the creamy liquid that had collected there. 

Rey suckled tight, forcing a popping noise as Ben tore it from between her lips. “Greedy little thing, aren’t we?” A moment later he was working two more fingers into her mouth, forcing her tongue down and he pushed them deep, eliciting a small gag before he pulled them back slightly. She accepted the intrusion happily, lapping lazily at them as best as she could. 

Ben sat at the edge of the bed, patiently waiting as she continued to work each of his digits clean. His eyes were heavy with a newfound hunger, and she met them with equal ferocity.

Once she was satisfied, Rey let him pull his hand away. He dropped it, brushing a finger across her breast bone before circling it up to her trace over her nipple, perked from her arousal and the room’s chill. He let his hand cup her breast, large enough to swallow it, as he began to thumb at the tight bead. It sent pinpricks across her skin, and she keened. With a smile, Ben rose off the bed, and she watched, confused, as he made his way out of the room without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 2 is in the works <3
> 
> As always you can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/bazaroff_)! Please come find me, I love friends!


End file.
